


A Perfect Picnic

by astraplain



Series: Picnic [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian surprises Justin with a picnic</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Picnic

"What's this?" Justin asked, stopping dead just inside the loft.

"This," Brian walked over and greeted him with a kiss, "is what some people call a surprise."

"I like it," Justin returned the kiss, dropping his portfolio and taking one of the dishes that Brian was holding. He turned and quickly set the alarm before letting Brian take his hand to guide him to the living area.

Spread out over the floor was a soft blanket. Pillows were scattered across it and in the center were covered plates and bowls. Candles glowed from nearby tables and the sounds of soft jazz filled the air.

Blocking out the memory of that other floor picnic, Justin took the dish out of Brian's hand and leaned down to place it, and the one he carried on the blanket.

Of course Brian took that as an invitation to press hard against Justin from behind, wrapping his hands securely around the smaller man to keep him from falling.

"Very nice," Justin assured him as he stood and turned, pressing his front up against Brian's and giving him a deep kiss, which Brian willingly returned.

That proved very distracting and it was a while before the rumble of Justin's stomach reminded them of the picnic. Their robes were waiting, draped across the back of the sofa and they undressed each other with lingering tenderness.

"Your picnic awaits," Brian whispered into Justin's ear as he removed the last of Justin's clothing and drew the silky robe on over pale skin. He knelt beside an arrangement of pillows and eased Justin down onto them, settling him to recline as they ate.

"This is wonderful, Brian" Justin smiled as he selected a finger sandwich off the offered plate. It was savory, with a hint of exotic spices.

Brian rested against him and they fed each other morsels from the surprising array of delicacies. By the time they were nearly sated - at least for food - there was only one covered bowl remaining. Brian had insisted that it stay covered until they were ready for it and Justin keep glancing at it imagining the wonders it might contain.

"Just relax," Brian insisted as he moved the empty china to the cart waiting nearby. Justin watched him, mesmerized as always by Brian's sleek beauty.

The blanket was cleared now, except for the pillows and that remaining bowl.

"Did you enjoy the picnic?" Brian asked, straddling Justin's legs below the knees.

"It was perfect, Brian. Absolutely perfect." He wrapped his arms around his lover and kissed him soundly. "Thank you."

"Ah, not so fast, Sunshine. We're not done." Brian shifted slightly, picking up the bowl and holding it behind Justin's back. When Justin tried to turn and look, Brian scolded him.

"No peeking." He kissed the tip of Justin's nose. "You want to do this right, don't you?"

Puzzled, Justin nodded.

"We've had the wine."

"Yes."

"We've had the food."

"Yes?" Justin couldn't imagine where this was leading.

"Romantic setting and all that."

"Yes." A tiny warning flashed in Justin's brain, but then Brian kissed him so sweetly he forgot everything but the feel and taste and smell of the man he loved.

Which is why he didn't realize what was happening until it was too late.

"Brian!!!"

Brian dropped back onto the sofa laughing as Justin writhed in a completely unseductive way.

"Ants!" Justin shouted, desperately trying to shake the little plastic menaces out of his hair and clothing.

"You wanted the perfect picnic," Brian reminded him before collapsing with laughter again.

:::end:::


End file.
